kakashi's hidden feeling
by b3by
Summary: mereka di ciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Tak ada tempat untukku diantara mereka. Aku tak punya hak mengganggu kebahagian itu.. Rasa cemburu ini bukan alasan. Kebahagian mereka jauh lebih penting dari kebahagianku..
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi's Hidden feeling**

* * *

tanpa sadar, ia telah melompat keluar dari persembunyianya saat menatap dua orang itu berjalan berdampingan.

"kalian sedang kencan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang biasa ia gunakan. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"jangan bercanda!" pipinya memerah, manis sekali..

"aku mau membeli sesajen," Kata Asuma dengan rokok di mulutnya.

"aku mau beli dango untuk Anko," pipi Kurenai masih memerah, membuat dada Kakashi bergetar tak normal.

"kau sedang apa? Menunggu orang? Tumben.." canda Asuma.

_Kalau aku menunggu orang apa urusanmu? Brengsek!_ Maki Kakashi dalam hati, tapi tak menunjukkan emosi itu ke wajahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke datang, menatap tak percaya ke arah Kakashi, "tumben duluan.."

"sekali-kali dong.."

Kakashi melirik ke arah warung di belakangnya, mengirimkan perintah tak bersuara ke dua orang di depanya yang langsung meluncur pergi.

"aku nggak suka makanan manis!" kata Sasuke menatap warung di belakangnya.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, "kita cari tempat lain kalau begitu, atau waktu lain. Aku baru ingat ada urusan mendadak,"

Sasuke mendengus, "huh! Memang dari awal sudah aneh, tiba-tiba datang duluan. Aku kira mau turun hujan."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, "maaf, Sasuke."

Dan menghilang dari sana.

* * *

Dia nyaris terlambat. Asuma terluka, begitu pula dengan Kurenai.

Kemarahan Kakashi melintas dari bola mata Sharingan-nya, menatap Itachi Uchiha.

"kakashi, si ninja peniru.."

"mata itu tak berubah.." geram Kakashi.

"aku tidak ada perlu dengan kalian"

"kalau begitu.."

"aku akan mengambil si bocah Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"kami takkan membiarkanmu!"

terjadi pertarungan yang sulit untuk Kakashi. Tubuhnya memang tak berasimilasi baik dengan sharingan-nya. Biar bagaimanapun, bola mata itu bukan miliknya. Menggunakanya menghabiskan tenaganya. Belum lagi Itachi begitu hebat. Baik dari segi tehnik dan pengalaman bertarung. Tak heran, dia menjadi ANBU di umur 13 tahun.

"jangan tatap matanya!" Kakashi berseru ke belakang, memperingatkan Asuma dan Kurenai.

Itachi menatapnya, bentuk Sharingan milik Itachi berubah,"mangekyou Sharingan!"

'byur!'

Kakashi terkapar...

* * *

Sudah dua hari satu malam dia tak juga membuka matanya, membuat Kurenai khawatir. _Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan kakashi? _Pikir Kurenai.

Setelah Guy datang, Itachi dan Kisame menghilang. Naruto sudah aman dalam pengawasan Jiraiya-sama. Tapi Kakashi urung juga membuka matanya.

"kurenai.."

Asuma memegang bahunya, memberikan ketenangan yang nyaman ke perasaannya yang galau, "dia belum juga sadar.." gumam Kurenai.

"ya, aku juga khawatir. Biar aku yang menemaninya. Kau istirahatlah. Belum makan, kan?"

Gelengan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Asuma, "aku tidak lapar.."

"ayolah, dari tadi kau belum makan. Biar aku yang menemaninya."

"…"

Tangan kekar Asuma merengkuhnya dari belakang. Kehangatan menyeruak di dada Kurenai. Rasa nyaman yang tak bisa di gambarkan kata-kata..

Asuma berbisik di telinganya, "aku jadi sedikit cemburu pada Kakashi kalau begini caramu." Canda Asuma.

"_baka!"_ bisik Kurenai sambil tertawa kecil. "iya, aku makan dulu.."

'blam!'

pintu tertutup. Asuma menatap pintu itu sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. _Kalau bujuk dan rayuan tak mempan, candaan memang jadi andalan! _Pikirnya.

"bangunlah, Kakashi.." ujar Asuma sambil duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

"Asuma-san!" panggil suara dari luar.

"iyaa! Ada apa?" teriak Asuma dari dalam kamar.

"tolong keluar sebentar!"

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan sesaat sebelum keluar, sayup-sayup, ia mendengar erangan itu.

"kurenai.." erang Kakashi.

Asuma berhenti melangkah, memandang tubuh tak berdaya Kakashi tak percaya..

"Asuma -san!"

Asuma Mengangkat bahunya, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"ck! Siang-siang begini aku sudah menghayal!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Setting: abis Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, Naruto__ lagi latihan sama Jiraiya, Sakura lagi digembleng sama Tsunade._

_0x0_

"_kakashi!"_

_Aku menengok, menatap dua bola mata itu tepat di depan__ku. Menatapku sambil tersenyum._

"_kenapa?"_

"_ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa?"_

_Hatiku berdegup kencang. aku mengangguk, dan mengikuti Kurenai._

_kami__ menuju sebuah kedai pinggir desa yang sepi. Duduk di teras kedai, dia belum juga berbicara sepatah katapun._

_aku__ senang. Bagaimana tidak? Duduk di kedai yang sepi dengan Kurenai. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan—firasat—yang tak nyaman di hatiku. Tapi cepat-cepat kuusir rasa ini. _

"_aku.. " kurenai membuka pembicaraan. aku dengan seksama mendengarkan._

"_nggak tau lagi harus apa.."_

_deg.. deg.._

"_kurasa Cuma kamu.."_

_deg..DEG..DEG.._

"_Cuma kamu yang bisa membantuku. Aku rasa.. aku suka Asuma.."_

_0x0_

"HWAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi berteriak, bangun dari mimpinya.

"Cuma mimpi.." Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega.

Cuma mimpi? Bukan! Itu memori. Memori yang dia kubur begitu dalam, tapi seakan tak pernah menyerah dan kembali keluar setiap ia melihat sosok wanita itu.

Mungkin dia memang tak boleh melupakannya. Ingatan itu menegaskan hak kepemilikan hati Kurenai saat ini. Asuma. Lelaki yang pantas untuk Kurenai. Anak dari Sandaime. Salah satu dari _twelve shinobi guardsmen._ berbeda jelas dengan seorang jonin jenius tapi punya masa lalu kelam.

Bukannya Kakashi tak pernah berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya. Sebelum Kurenai mengatakan ia menyukai Asuma-saat mereka masih umur belasan tahun—Kakashi selalu memeperlakukan Kurenai dengan baik. Menolongnya saat diperlukan dan tak pernah menolak apapun permintaan Kurenai. Tapi kebaikan memang harus tulus. Mengharapkan perasaan sebagai imbalan, kebaikan hati Kakashi Kurenai anggap sebagai kebaikan seorang sahabat. Seorang sahabat memang selalu ada untuk membantu, kan?

0x0

Angin berhembus semilir di sudut hutan Konoha. Seorang shinobi dengan jaket Jonin dan rambur abu-abunya, menatap buku warna kuning berjudul _icha-icha paradise_ di atas pohon.

Hari-hari yang tenang. Tanpa Sasuke yang egois, Naruto yang berisik dan Sakura yang cerewet. Gangguan yang tersisa hanya S rank Mission-nya. Tapi hari ini, setelah menyelesaikan salah satunya, waktu istirahat Kakashipun dimulai.

tenang, diatas pohon, icha-icha paradise, lengkaplah kakashi's paradise. Baru saja ia berfikir demikian saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang.

Ia melirik ke bawah, menatap seorang shinobi dengan rokok di mulutnya. Asuma.

"hoi! Kakashi! Ayo, turun sebentar!"

"ada apa?"

"ayo! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar! Kumohon!"

Kakashi melompat turun dari 'singgasananya'.

Wajah Asuma terlihat puas, bahagia, senang. Sehingga entah kenapa, mendorong hawa membunuh Kakashi keluar dari tubuhnya.

"whoah! Maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi jangan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh begitu dong!"

Kaakshi menurunkan hawa membunuhnya, "ada apa?"

"hehe.." Asuma malah tertawa kecil.

"ada hal bagus apa? Kayaknya kau senang sekali.." tanya Kakashi tanpa melepas pandangan dari icha-icha paradise nya.

"ini.. tentang Kurenai.."

_Pertanyaan yang tepat? Ya, tepat untuk menghancurkan hati sendiri_makinya dalam hatiKini menahan hawa membunuhnya jauh lebih sulit.

"kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kurenai hamil!"

'bruk!'

icha-icha paradise Kakashi terjatuh.

"kok kaget? Kan selama ini kau yang membantu kami.. makannya aku bilang ke kau duluan karna menurut aku dan Kurenai, kaulah yang paling berjasa dalam hubungan kami.."

Kakashi tak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan sebuah pukulan tepat ke wajah Asuma. Sementara itu Asuma, menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, melompat kebelakang menghindari tinju Kakashi.

"kau kenapa sih?!" Tanya Asuma bingung.

Kakashi berbalik, melambaikan tangan ke Asuma, "jangan buat dia menangis atau tinjuku yang berikutnya takkan bisa kau hindari.."

Asuma tersnenyum menatap punggung hijau itu. Kakashi memang misterius, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Itu kenyataan yang disadari Asuma setelah lama mengenalnya.

"loh? Kok Kakashi sampai meninggalkan bukunya sih?"

0x0

"hei!"

Asuma masuk ke rumah, seorang wanita duduk di kursi, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"loh? Kakashi mana?"

"dia.. sepertinya ada urusan. Di Cuma bilang titip salam untukmu..", bohong Asuma.

Kurenai menghela nafas kecewa, "kupikir dia bisa mampir sebentar. Sekedar bilang selamat".

"dia.. nggak sekuat itu.." gumam Asuma nggak jelas.

"apa?"

Asuma menggeleng, menyunggingkan senyuman yang bisa membuat Kurenai berhenti bertanya, "pastinya urusan yang sangat penting yang nggak mungkin dia hindari. Dia kan sayang sekali denganmu.."

Kurenai tersenyum, "ya, dia sahabat yang baik,".

Tanpa diketahui dua orang ninja itu, ada seorang lagi ninja di dekat mereka. Duduk di atap, mendengarkan. Meluka hatinya sendiri.

"apa.. rasa ini salah?"


End file.
